


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

by Papillionth



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, I Love You, listen idk why i wrote this ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillionth/pseuds/Papillionth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She just can't believe he means it when he says it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> ayy idk where this came from i apologise in advance for this mess

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was dating Adrien Agreste. She should’ve been happy, right? This had been her dream for such a long time, for Adrien Agreste to turn around to her and say those three words:

“I love you.”

Except when it happened, when the words left his lips, instead of that elation she knew she should’ve felt she felt nothing but a sinking feeling; she’d wanted to throw up. Of course, Marinette had said she loved him too, because it was true. She loved Adrien Agreste dearly, and finding out he was also her obnoxiously flirtatious crime fighting partner had only made her love for him stronger.

Adrien showered her in gifts, much to her chagrin; he spent far too much money on her in her personal opinion.

Adrien publicly showered her in kisses, much to her embarrassment; he wanted the world to know they were together.

All of the signs pointed to him loving her, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. He certainly expressed it enough, being with Adrien was everything Marinette had wanted and more. But she still lay in bed at night, a million thoughts running through her head, because Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not believe she deserved the love of Adrien Agreste. Adrien, kind Adrien, gentle Adrien, wonderful, perfect, Adrien. The Adrien that had for so long been built up in her mind as untouchable, Marinette had long accepted she’d never be able to be with someone like Adrien. Because, look at her, next to Adrien what was she? Chloé liked to remind Marinette that she was _nothing_.

And what if Adrien realised that one day? What if one day Adrien realised Marinette wasn’t the strong, confident girl behind the mask, the one he’d fallen for long before he fell for the civilian. How hadn’t he realised it already?

Marinette didn’t believe Adrien when he told her he loved him.

One day maybe he could make her see herself the way he did.

One day maybe she could believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> one day i'm going to write the strong confident side of marinette i promise


End file.
